


Preliminary Report on Host/Symbiote Interactions - Author: Carlton Drake

by Neev



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neev/pseuds/Neev
Summary: [Why?]  The saw-edged growl of Riot's voice sends a shiver down Carlton's spine.  He gives his cock a little squeeze, savoring the feeling of that shiver as it settles between his legs."It feels good.  I have to allow myself a little selfishness," he replies, whisper soft.  "I spend all my time worrying about the world and how I have to fix what we've done to it but this...?  This is just for me."





	Preliminary Report on Host/Symbiote Interactions - Author: Carlton Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Hopelessly self-indulgent, absolutely not beta'd, and mind the gap - there's a random PoV shift for like two paragraphs in the middle that I can't be bothered to fix or integrate more smoothly.

Carlton undresses slowly, peeling away the layers one by one. With uncharacteristic untidiness, he lets the clothing fall in piles on the floor and steps away from them, coming to stand in front of the mirror-paneled expanse of his closet doors. His body looks no different - same brown skin, same narrow, slender build - but somehow, contained - within? - among? - the cells lurks the silver symbiote. He presses a hand to his chest and feels his heartbeat, a little faster than normal - he can't seem to relax since achieving symbiosis with the alien. It's not just the thrill of discovery and success either. It's something deeper and more intimate than that. 

He slides his hand lower, down past the ribcage, and feels the soft give of his stomach as he digs his fingers in slightly. Somehow his flesh seems entirely human, without any trace of the alien passenger contained within. His hand slides lower still and finds his cock, soft against his palm. Same body, and yet somehow the symbiote is there, inside him, perfecting him.

Step by slow step, he backs up until his heels meet the polished wood platform that holds his bed. He sits with his legs splayed wide, still staring at his reflection, and begins to stroke himself. His mind is a sparkling, static craze of racing thoughts - plans and theories and endless, endless analysis. Riot changes everything so drastically that he's actually almost giddy. The practiced calm that he wears as intimately as Riot itself doesn't slip, but a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. He's eager to enter the next phase of plans, but right now he has time to kill and he wants to reward himself for his success so far. 

It's astonishing how quickly he grows hard as he thinks of what he can achieve with Riot. Or perhaps more accurately, thinking of Riot itself. The closeness of it, unseen and unfelt, and yet so violently, terrifyingly intimate, filling every inch of his body. He's never experienced anything like this in his life and the alien impossibility of what has happened to him excites him more than any fantasy he's ever indulged in.

[Why?] The saw-edged growl of Riot's voice sends a shiver down Carlton's spine. He gives his cock a little squeeze, savoring the feeling of that shiver as it settles between his legs.

"It feels good. I have to allow myself a little selfishness," he replies, whisper soft. "I spend all my time worrying about the world and how I have to fix what we've done to it but this...? This is just for me." He lets his head roll back, eyes sliding shut. 

[I like the way your body tastes when you do this. I will help] 

Silver oozes forth from Carlton's skin, beading on his chest like droplets of water that then become a single tendril sliding down his chest and stomach and finally curling coyly around the base of his cock. Carlton goes still as Riot does this, cock still held loosely in his hand. He doesn't even breathe, waiting to see what Riot's idea of helping might be.

Riot's first moves are exploratory. It hasn't given much thought to the physical form of its host. Why would it? He's only a vehicle for Riot to use, something to protect it and allow it to process the abominable atmosphere of the planet. Of course, Carlton is a very useful and clever vehicle. His mind works in devious, labyrinthine ways and he is every bit as resourceful and driven as Riot is. They're not equals but Riot likes Carlton's mind and as a result it has come to feel a certain possessiveness of the delicate body that houses the mind. 

The body belongs to Riot now, a fact which should be self-evident but clearly isn't. Carlton seems to not quite realize the nature of their relationship. Riot doesn't feel the need to explain it further, it would only cause conflict when they have been working so well together, becoming so effortlessly and seamlessly integrated. But Riot also likes the body as an entity unto itself. Without the body there is no Carlton and that would be a shame.

The tendril of silver curls upwards around the shaft of Carlton's cock and squeezes a little. Carlton lets out a soft breath. His fingers, held loosely as he waited for Riot to make the next move, close tighter as he slides his hand up and down the length of his cock. 

"More like this..."

More silver beads on the surface of Carlton's skin, along the back of his hand and trailing down his stomach in a line. The silver stretches and oozes down to his cock, enveloping it in thick coils that ripple and roll over themselves endlessly. It doesn't feel the same as Carlton's hand at all, but that doesn't matter. The strangeness of the sensation only makes it more appealing. 

"Try using your tongue," suggests Carlton. A moment later he lets out a low, choking moan - a mixture of horror and breathless astonishment - as a slit opens itself across his stomach. It yawns wider and wider, revealing rows of slick white teeth framing the lurid red of Riot's mouth and the long, dripping length of its tongue. The tongue slinks out from between the teeth and licks the length of Carlton's cock, the silver tendrils oozing out of its way as it passes.

[This pleases you more?]

Carlton's breath leaves his body in a stuttered whimper and for a moment he's too overcome to say anything at all. He nods, and then wonders if the symbiote can tell that he's nodded.

[Good. I will continue.]

The tongue stretches further out of Carlton's stomach, curling languidly around his cock as the silver tendrils pull back, coating his thighs in a thin layer of lustrous ooze. Carlton glances up at the mirror one last time, taking in the full spectacle of the scene. There he sits with a dagger-toothed maw bisecting his torso, its thick rope of a tongue lapping at his cock. Oozing coils of silver wreath his body in a glimmering, shifting halo, pulling up from his thighs and stomach and arms, but also his back as well, as though all of Riot can't help but be curious about what it is doing to Carlton. 

And it is doing so much to him. His thighs are tense and trembling. His hips twitch and buck as the symbiote's tongue wraps and releases and wraps again. Riot is becoming more and more responsive to what pleases Carlton, without so much as a word from Carlton himself. He lets himself collapse back against the bed and finds himself caught and slowly lowered by thick ropes of Riot's silver form.

Carlton's own hands are utterly unneeded for the purpose of pleasuring himself now, so he finds something else to do with them. Tentatively his fingers slide up to the edge of the mouth in his stomach, feeling along the edges of it. It's the exact same temperature as him, with a texture that is pliant and a little rubbery. As his exploration continues he finds the teeth, one by one, and can't help but grow curious at the symbiote's ability to alter its own density. Something to explore more later, but he finds it difficult to turn off that endlessly questioning part of his mind. 

For now he contents himself with exploring the physical form: the teeth are hard and sharp and slick with something thicker than saliva. Soon his fingers are covered in fluid, leaving a dripping trail as he finally pulls his hands away from the mouth. He brings his hand to his own mouth and finds the symbiote tastes like nothing at all. Like himself, if that can be a flavor. There's an eerie familiarity to it - himself and not himself, all at once.

His fingers linger at his mouth, teasing at the edge of it. He wants more than this. He wants to indulge in all his desires in this particular moment. The slow path of his thumb along his lower lip is a meditation in physical sensations and there others that he wants. Ones that have up until now been logistically difficult on his own.

"Choke me," says Carlton, growing more bold.

[You need oxygen to live] The low rumble of the symbiote's voice in his head is tinged with curiosity. It makes Carlton's skin prickle with anticipation.

"You could tell if I my oxygen levels drop too much, couldn't you? You would know better than anyone."

[Yes, I could]

"So there's no danger then." Carlton licks his lips slowly, breathing soft and low through his mouth as his heart flutters in his chest. "Do it."

He expects Riot to twine itself around his neck and it does. But it also rushes past his fingers and into his open mouth, filling his throat and making him gag. It's the most terrifying and exhilarating experience Carlton has ever had as the sudden and total inability to breathe shreds every single layer composure and restraint that he has spent his whole life building up. His body arches and twists, shoulders lifting up from the bed as he thrashes helplessly in the symbiote's grip. His fingers claw at the silvery ooze, tearing away filaments that tangle in his fingers and then bind them tight, pulling his hands down to curl helplessly at his chest. 

There's a haze in his vision and a scream trapped in his throat. Riot's tongue is curled tight around his cock and he comes as his hips buck upwards one last time, legs trembling with the strain for a second before he collapses back to the bed. Cum is splattered across Riot's misplaced mouth and all the way up across Carlton's chest. The tongue releases his cock and flicks upwards, lapping up the spattered mess as the tendrils wrapped around and inside of his throat loosen, letting him suck in great, wheezing breaths.

[This has done very interesting things to your hormone levels. Are you satisfied?]

Riot's silvery form ebs away from Carlton's mouth, withdrawing into his skin. It takes a moment for Carlton to find the breath to answer and finally he just nods.


End file.
